J B and EDDY
by wendy1969
Summary: FOLLOW ALONG AS THE TRUTH COMES TO LIGHT. RELATIONSHIPS CHANGE, AND SECRETS UNRAVEL. AWESOME COLLAB BETWEEN WENDY1969 AKA BRAIN & TWILIGHTADDICT71484 AKA PINKY! SLIGHTLY OOC. J/B. VAMPIRE/HUMAN


**THIS IS A COLLAB BETWEEN MY EVIL TWIN AND ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: All recognisable properties and characters from twilight are in the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.**

THIS IS A ONE SHOT, HOPEFULLY OF J/B, BUT IT HAS EDWARD AS A FRIEND TO BELLA.  
>ALICE IS NOT PAINTED IN A NICE WAY. AND IT SHOWS EDWARD AS A BESTY FOR BELLA AND JASPER. HE IS ACCEPTING, AS IS THE REST OF THE FAMILY OF WHAT HAS TO BE DONE TO KEEP BELLA AMONG THEM.<br>SO HER CHANGE IS IMMINENT.  
>SLIGHTLY OOC. JB, WITH ED AS FRIEND. VAMPIRE/HUMAN. CANON AND NON-CANON.  
>*******************************************<p>

_**WHAT GREED TRIED TO BUT COULDN'T STOP**_

"Edward, I can't help how I feel about him."

"I know Bellsy, but Alice isn't budging about the divorce papers he keeps asking her to sign."

"Does she actually have to sign them herself?"

Seeing the gleam in her eyes, Edward knew she was up to something; but what?

Since returning from Italy; they have been getting along fine. Edward even agreed to Bella being changed after a long discussion about their true feelings for one another. After both realizing that a romantic relationship is just not in the cards for them they decided to remain friends. The family all agreed that they prefer a live Bella then a dead one.

"Don't make any solid decisions Edward, I'm gonna try to use my shield to block you and Jazz."

"Alright"

"Phone Please."

After handing over his phone, Bella decided to order a pizza since Alice couldn't stand the smell. When Alice didn't call after she made the decision to go shopping she knew her shield was up.

Placing a call to the family laywer Jenks, she explained that she was Mr. Hale's personal aide, she began to re-negotiate the terms of the divorce papers. After giving Jenks her personal fax they said their goodbyes. Jenks knew to keep the dealings private, he was polite and bluntly honest without being nasty and cold. It was one of the many reasons the Cullen's used his services.

All in all Edward was impressed. Seventeen minutes later the fax machine started spitting out papers. Once finished Bella gathered the sheets and handed Edward a pen:

"Sign please, Alice."

With a flutter of her lashes over her large doe eyes, and a slight pout of the lip, Edward gave in. None of the Cullen's could defend against it. Edward signed Alice's name to the papers. Bella rolled them up and placed them in a secret place in her jacket so she could take them back to her old home.

Upon returning to the Cullen house, they could hear Alice screeching to Jasper that he would never get a divorce from her, and she would never release him to find his true mate. Edward and Bella went to sit in the living room. Only minutes later a defeated and angry looking Jasper came down the stairs. His eyes as black as coal showing the rage that he hid in his posture.

Edward decided to take him hunting to release his frustrations. He needed Jasper in the right state of mind for when Bella used his gift to finally claim her mate. All he had to do was to get the rest of the family out of the house and not make any decisions out right in case Bella didn't still have her shield up.

Jasper and Edward took off through the trees, Edward snaking his way around them while Jasper just ran a straight path through them. They only separated long enough to eat their meal and met back where they had separated.

"Thanks man. I needed a release. She has finally flipped her shit and is fucking twisted now."

"I know brother. She was put in that asylum for a reason."

They both chuckled as they ran back to the house to get cleaned up. Jazz hesitated when they approached the house. After checking to see if Bella's shield was still in place he gave Jasper the out he was looking for.

"Jazz, why don't you use the bathroom in my room. You can borrow some clothes of mine too, I know they won't fit perfectly but it's better than the alternative."

"Thanks man. I don't think I can handle anymore of her shit."

Edward waited as Jasper made his way up to the bedroom. Jasper enjoyed taking long showers. Edward murmured up to him before he made it all the way up:

"Jazz, could you remember to change the bedding when your finished brother!"

Jasper didn't understand that last statement but he went in to Edward's room to shower and clean up.

Meanwhile…

Edward found Bella and leaned down to whisper so only she could hear.

"He is in the shower; I got you a small gift to help you out. I am taking the family hunting overnight so relax and enjoy. He is taking his time so chill."

Making good on his promise, Edward got the whole family to go hunting up in Denali. Bella headed upstairs to Edwards room. Finding his gift she opened it to reveal some sexy lingerie.

After dressing in the lingerie, she proceeded to brush her hair and teeth. Moving to throw the bag away she noticed it wasn't completely empty. She reached in and pulled out an old messenger boy cap. Giggling at Edward's thoroughness she slid it on at a slight angle. Situating herself by the door she waited with the divorce papers.

After completing his shower Jasper made his way back into Edward's room. Running the towel through his hair as he entered, hearing a throat clear he spun and looked toward the sound. If a vampire could go into shock, then Jasper was definitely in shock.

Walking toward a very statuesque vampire, she stood enjoying the reaction she was getting. Holding the divorce papers out to him saying:

"Sign please, Sir. Your freedom is only a signature away."

Running on autopilot, Jasper signed the papers and handed them back.

"Jasper dear, go lie down on the bed. You're in shock."

Doing as asked Jasper lay down on the bed, this pleased Bella. She checked to make sure her shield was secure and let him feel everything she felt for him. Jolted out of his shock; his attention snapped to Bella. Walking to him slowly she opened the papers so he could see what he signed. A beautiful smile spread across his face, he read over the papers quickly and handed them back to her. Bella placed them back where she had them stashed.

As Bella turned Jasper surprised her when his lips collided with hers. Requesting entrance with his tongue, Bella quickly gave it. After a minute Bella pulled pack to speak:

"You're free, Jasper. But I want you."

Jasper knew of Bella's feelings, and how strong they were. He had always felt something for her as well. Unsure of what to do, he hesitated. Bella picked up on his unease and caught his eyes.

"Just be gentle Jazz. Do what your body craves for you to do."

His body craved her. So he picked her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Kissing her deep, hard and full of passion. Bella had to pull back for air but Jasper continued to run kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. He kept going until he was hovering over the swell of her breasts. Reaching up to slid the straps down her arms, he unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. He ran his fingers lightly up her arms and then back down. Landing on her waist he gripped her panties and they joined the bra on the floor. A few seconds later the towel that was still residing on his hips found it's way to the floor also. Returning to the bed he laid her down.

Jasper began running kisses all around her breasts again, before coming back to her mouth. Seeking out every sweet spot in her mouth he could find as he lightly sucked on her tongue as well. Jasper could feel her feelings for him even stronger now, but he was still confused about his own.

"Jasper, I know how you are feeling at the moment" she said as she pulled away from him.

He knows he lusts for her, but is there more to it. He isn't sure and doesn't know whether to continue. Trying to ease his fears Bella says:

"Just enjoy what I am giving you Jasper"

He enjoyed the feel of her against him, the warmth she radiated. Her skin felt so soft, her heavenly scent sending his senses a blaze. Using her lips and fingers to pleasure him with just her touch. Looking into her deep soulful eyes he wanted to fuck her senseless, make love to her and hold her in his arms till morning...but could he? Will she be happy with him if he decides that? He wants her forever. But does she want him that way also?

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"May I make love to you?"

"Yes..oh god Jasper yes. Please."

He adjusted her on the bed and lay beside her, running his fingers along her skin; from her ankles to her lips. Stopping on the down stroke at her nipples, he slowly twisted one causing Bella to moan and arch up off the bed. He moved his hand over to the other one caressing it slightly before repeating his actions.

Stroking his fingers down her stomach he leaned in kissing her lips gently at first, allowing her to set the pace of the kiss. Letting her hands run all over his body she eventually settled them on his hips. Stroking them smoothly as she kissed him, she wiggled trying to get some sort of contact and friction.

Jasper feeling her need moved so he was between her legs, using his arms to support his weight. Kissing her once more, he leaned slightly to one side and slid his hand down brushing his fingers light against her folds. Her hand followed the path of his joining it at her core. He slid on finger in side her as her own circled her clit. Jasper slowed and added another. Keeping his thrust slow and steady as he once again added another. Pumping them in and out as he sent her calm and desire mixed with love.

He watched in amazement as she reached her climax. Coming down from her orgasmic high she watched him lick his fingers clean of her juices, moaning out at her taste. He let out a hiss as she lifted her hips a little and grinded against him. She smirked noticing the change in his emotions.

Jasper had cemented his decision. He was going to have Bella as his own. No other would stand in the way. He had been fooling himself for too long now about his feeling for her, but not anymore. It was time for him to embrace his passion.

Bella pulled him to her, locking their lips together as he guided his dick toward her core. he stroked it up and down her folds a few times before sliding in to her.

"Bella Darlin', the first time is always painful. Are you sure about this?"

Nodding her head, Jasper slowly inches his way in. She gasps at the intrusion but he waits until she was sure and slid in a little further. He kept this up till he reached her barrier, looking up to meet her eyes she said:

"Fast"

He understood what she meant. Break it fast and don't stop till we're complete. He pushed in at vampire speed and was buried balls deep in his mate. He stopped long enough for her to adjust to this new feeling. After a few minutes and a lot of silent tears of pain, love, and devotion, she felt the pain receed. Thrusting her hips up to meet his was his signal to continue. Jasper began moving at a steady human pace and strength, tensing every time his body wanted to go harder or faster.

Bella sensing his distress had other ideas. Moving her hips in a teasing motion, she scraped her nails down his chest and thrust upward into him hard and fast. He looked into her eyes and right then he knew she wanted him to not hide himself from her.

Following her lead he began to fuck her harder and faster but not enough to break her. She was so tight and moist and everything he has ever needed for himself. His own climax was nearing as was hers. He wrapped them in their lustful emotions and they fell over the edge into a climatic nirvana together. Bodies shivering from the rawness and ferocity of their love and desire. They slowed their movements in an attempt to slow their panting breaths. a light sheen of sweat covered Bella. Pulling apart Jasper settled next to Bella on the bed. Turning to her side she kissed his shoulder. As she began to slip into slumber she utters a whisper declaration:

"I love you Jasper"

As soon as Bella was asleep, Edward burst through the door. Jasper looked up at him in all his naked glory and Edward paused tossing Jasper some boxers. Jazz put them on and sat with Edward on the sofa.

"Jazz, Bella's shield is down, Alice has started having visions again, about three minutes before I got here. She will see everything. I gather you exhausted Bella?"

"Yeah, brother. I can't give her up now. Even if Alice has seen everything."

"She can't stop anything now. You know as well as i do that we can get around her visions. But you're right; we're too late with this one. She isn't going to be able to catch me, if you trust me to get the papers out of here. But don't think on it."

Edward then grabbed the papers and took off before Jasper could say another word. Jasper wasn't sure what to do now, but he figured he should trust him. So he sat and waited, watching his mate sleep. Upon hearing the others approaching he slid on knee length cargo shorts of Edwards. They didn't quite go to his knees. He walked over to the bed and kissed Bella on the cheek before heading down to see the family. He could already hear Alice ranting in Carlisle's office so he walked over to the doorway and walked right in. Alice kept right on ranting and raving. Jasper rolled his eyes and Carlisle sighed, closing his eyes. This continued on for over an hour until she huffed and screeched about no one giving a damn about her. She stormed out of the room and everyone could hear her in her bedroom packing only god knows what.

Carlisle looked to Jasper for an explaination, he began to fill him in on what went on. He started with the hunt he went on with Edward, then the shower and Bella's surprise when he returned to the room. Telling Carlisle about the divorce papers with Alice's signature, all he had to do was sign. Jasper took a deep breath and told Carlisle how he and Bella shared the feelings they have had for each other all this time but never acted on until today after the papers were signed. He said how Edward had helped, but Bella was now his mate.

Carlisle sat back closing his eyes and thought for a while about it all. Just then Bella walked in and sat down beside Jasper. Carlisle smiled as he said hello and Bella responded in kind. Carlisle is proud that they took matters in to their own hands and dealt with it. But it would have been good to have had some knowledge before hand so he could deal with the onslaught of crap from Alice. But what is done is done.

Bella was holding hands with Jasper who was looking at her with more love in his eyes than he ever held for Alice. Carlisle watched the young couple and he noticed they both held that same level of love for each other that he and his own mate, Esme, hold for each other. He decided that this is how it will stay, nothing else will come between them and her change will happen. If Jasper can handle the blood from her hymen breaking, he can do the change. So Carlisle, for the first time in a long time got everyone in his study and as they waited he stood…

**CARLISLES POV**

"I have been informed after about an hour and a half of Alice ranting about everything, that Jasper has found his true mate and is now bound to her. The divorce papers are signed, which Alice did not realize.." I chuckled at this part. "Our daughter the human, fooled a vampire with the gift of precognition. Bella planned everything; Edward helped get it going and has stood by their side through it all. Making sure Bella never lost faith and then she struck. Putting her plan into action and had Edward forge Alice's signature, but it is done, and Jasper signed the papers."

Edward had just sat down now with a wide grin on his face "long story short, Isabella swan is now mated to Jasper Whitlock. Yes, he is using his own name and we will be supporting them through Bella's change and from the letter I received earlier today, the Volturi are sending Marcus and the twins down to check, they will be here in about two weeks. By then I hope to have moved and turned this old place to ash within minutes, not hours. Emmett, you and Edward are in charge of procuring the items we will need. Rosalie," she seemed to be happy about all this, I wonder why "Rose, my kitten, you need to talk with Bella, make sure she knows how you truly feel. Yes, she knows of your past, but not how you really feel sweetheart. Now, Esme, pack up everything we will need that can't be replaced. Everyone has two days to pack everything. Since you are all meant to be heading back to college, this shouldn't be a problem. The pack has no say anymore. This has now officially become a vampire matter. Since she is officially mated to a vampire, she is considered one of us. Does everyone understand everything I have said?"

Emmett sat up straight "yeah pops. You said a human got the better of a vampire seer. She also got the divorce papers signed by 'Alice', and I bet sent off to, personally, since 'Alice', just came in and sat down. Also, you have told us that Major has now got his mate and I reckon he won't let anyone hurt her. But she is still my lil sis, Major. You have also told us we are moving and we have been assigned tasks for this. We also know we have two days to pack our shit up. But I think we need an extra couple of hours. See pops, Bella has a lot of memories in her own home."

"Yes, I remember seeing them at some point on our many visits. I believe she may want to go and sort it out now if she so wishes to"

My dear human daughter piped up as she leaped off of Jasper's lap and vaulted over the desk in to my arms.

"Thank you daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you, so fucking much daddy"

She hopped down, hugged and kissed her mother, then grabbed Jasper's hand and took off quicker than I have ever seen her move. And the amazing thing is… she didn't trip, not once. Come to think of it… I do not recall seeing her trip for some time now. Not since coming back from the Italy incident. Which she did get Esme to slap Edward in the back of the head. My dear mate done it, but told Edward it was for Bella. Who stood in front of Edward with a smug smile on her face. She knew her mom would do it, Esme was fearful of what would happen to them all in Italy. Bella played that for all it was worth too. Edward didn't get pissed at her, no, not at all. He got even.

_flashback***_

Bella was at home that night, and the phone in our main sitting room rang. We were all there at the time. Edward answered, but after a few moments he seemed scared shitless. That's when we heard her:

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You are one dead as a doornail, non- living, up and walking pile of monkey shit. When I get hold of you, your piano and your Volvo are soon to meet their maker."

Her voice went dead calm. Then she uttered "This I promise on my own gods and goddesses. Edward, on all that is holy and all that is… Emmett… I will get my revenge. You, dear friend have made a declaration of war. So Edward, how's it feel to be…. Hunted"

Her next words made us all gasp in shock because she was still using the dead calm tone. "And so it begins little boy, war is declared" then she hung up.

Rose and Emmett howled with laughter, Esme and Jasper were close behind them on that. I ran out of the house due to the look on my sons face. Pure shock, fear and something I couldn't put a name to. I was soon joined by Jasper. He was laughing quietly at Edward and the call.

"I'm going to go check on her Carlisle, you coming?"

"Yes, Jasper, I am indeed. She needs to know the reaction he had to her call"

"She's going to laugh her tiny little ass off over it, you realise that don't you?"

"Yep"

We ran to Bella's house and noticed a sign on her front and back doors telling us that 'all but Edward may enter'. So we did. She ran to us and kissed our cheeks and I informed her of his reaction. Jasper made the expressions for her and told us his feelings at the time. She was laughing so hard she had to have a moment to herself. She came down and informed us that everything we hear from her and whatever we see, we are not to think about at all.

I admit, I was curious as to what she has planned with paints and stencil sheets and gift wrap lying around. She then showed us a print-out of a car from the internet. From a site called Facebook.

'This is what someone did for revenge.' It had written on the back of the picture.

She told us we are due for a good ol' boy's weekend out. But due to my fatherly concern, I am leaving Emmett behind. So Emmett, the self-proclaimed prank king, is going to help her. I noticed the looks her and Jasper kept giving when they thought the other wasn't looking.

It was sorted out that we would all go the next day. We only ever focused on deciding about what animals we wanted to hunt.

Edward had us leave earlier than expected the next day. I decided we were all running. Emmett, as planned, stayed with Bella. She will have him happy as a pig in shit about this. He is forever taunting Edward about the car.

When we hunted he done nothing but worry about his car and his piano, even as Tanya chased him through half the hunt. I warned him he is not to run home.

When we got back home from the hunt we walked inside and were greeted with a very bright scene from the sixties. Flowers and shapes and peace signs and animals and all sorts of things were painted in bright colourful paints all over his piano. The one thought we all had… 'what about the car?'

We ran to the garage and he ripped the wrapping paper off of his Volvo. They had given the car the same treatment as the piano. He screamed and ran to his room. Seconds later Jasper felt his emotions shoot straight to high levels of fear and confusion. We ran to his room to see if he is alright, we found him in a surreal looking room. Esme seemed pleased about it. They had glued, nailed, screwed and bolted all his furniture to the ceiling. They painted the walls upside down to replicate the paintwork of them as they really are. Basically he has an upside down room. We all shared a look, and ran outside to the trees.

After our laughter died down half an hour later we heard Alice's Porsche pull in. The screech of her voice as I gather she saw the car. A second one let us know she has now seen the piano. But with the scream of 'Edward', we knew she saw his room.

We laughed again and didn't settle down for some time. I decided I needed to send Jasper some calm to help him stop projecting. It worked, and took a run to Bella's house. Bella and Emmett were sitting at her kitchen table, in a stare down. They had dared each other to drink what they hate most in the whole of existence. For Bella it is simple, she hates blood, it smells metallic and salty to her nose. She is the first human I know of who can smell blood. For Emmett he could never stomach the 'fancy assed' coffee that Bella loved drinking. So here they were at the table with half a cup each of what they hate the most in way of drinks.

Bella looked at a timer and then closed her eyes. We had all fed already so the blood did nothing for us. But we knew she would throw it up soon enough, as would Emmett with the coffee. The timer zinged and they drank. Bella held her nose with one hand as she drank the blood with the other hand. She then slammed her cup on the table and ran for the sink and drank straight from the spout, to get the taste out of her mouth. She unwrapped a lolly pop and started sucking with vigour.

We watched Emmett as he slammed the cup down and slapped the timer off gently. We saw both cups were empty. They both looked at us and smiled. Bella looked a sight, lolly pop in the mouth standing straight beside her bear of a brother who is a good six five in height. She truly is his little sister.

"You won belly bean"

He flung her up in to his arms and we all ran back to our house. Bella and Emmett told us that hidden in Emmett's jeep is everything that is needed to fix Edwards room, But she had to shell out over a hundred dollars on what she needed for chemically made products from a hair salon and a hardware store to fix her hair. Even then it had to be cut a good three inches shorter. So they said they are not helping at all. She did that pout thing with those adorable doe eyes. I am sorry to say, it is all it took for us to cave and agree. Her laughter and smile had us all happy as Jasper shared what she is feeling.

We got inside the house and Edward was being consoled by Alice. Who ran at Bella, and Jasper jumped in front of… holy smokes… it was obvious, even back then. They are mates, not a doubt in his mind made him pause, he reacted instinctually. I ordered her to sit back down. Bella looked to Edward who picked up some piece of white material . He flapped it about over his head and she clapped her hands and ran to him. They are the best of friends now.

Jasper, Edward and Bella. When they want to play games or watch DVD's they do it as friends and it has been that way for some time. Music or reading or just hanging out, it doesn't matter what it is.

_End flashback***_

We all took off to do what needed to be done and I ran to grab the boxes we use for all my office stuff. Within an hour we were done. I went to help Esme as she done our room.

After three days everything was done and everyone was leaving. I just winked at the trees to let Edward know we were leaving. He is going to be lighting the fire with flint to spark the flammables. He will then run and meet us at Jaspers ranch in a couple of days. He will be running on foot as he is much faster than most vampires and we run faster than cars.

**At the ranch**

**Jasper's POV**

"Bella, darlin'. Do you truly want me to change you?"

"Fuck yeah babe."

"Bella, watch the bad fucking language. ouch Carlisle you dumbass, move out of the way!"

I looked at Bella who was laughing at Esme's verbal shit run. I have to admit it was a little funny to listen to. We heard her mumbling something about doing as told not as she does. Yeah… not fucking likely. You are on Whitlock land now. If you need to cuss then do it. But I do draw the line of people doing it just because they can. Excitement and anger are two emotions that can have you cussing like a sailor.

"Esme, at this ranch we can cuss sweetheart, but we just can't go doing it for the hell of it."

"Alright, Jasper. At least you have guidelines"

"Yep. And I have to go hunt so I can change my mate. So while I go eat could you possibly fix something for my dusty little angel, please Esme?"

"Gladly Jasper, I love to cook you know this."

"Yes, but once she goes in to her change, you won't know what to do with yourself, will you? At least you can cook up the rest of the food and drop it in town at the homeless shelters or leave it with the old guys and women in the cardboard homes in the allyway. They will appreciate it"

I turned my attention back to my mate, she in turn was staring at… my ass? Hmmm, is she horny? I opened up my gift and sorted through all the emotions. The strongest ones are love, desire and lust. She is getting hornier every second. Well, I should go feed, then I can take care of the problem for her.

I walked over to her and kissed her goodbye and went off to hunt. I know she is safe in the hands of the family, and our best friend is still here with us and he would never let anyone hurt her.

I got out into the trees and came across some deer, I drained two of them and then ran towards home. I crossed a scent of another female vampire. It wasn't Alice, so it isn't too bad, yet. I followed it to see a small figured woman sitting on a large boulder. She sensed me and crouched.

"Don't worry, I will not hurt you, this is my land, I own it. I was hunting when I smelt your scent trail, so I thought it best to check it out."

"Oh, sorry." She stood up from her crouch, but remained wary.

"My family is back at my home, you are welcome to come and meet them. I can get Esme, our mother to run here so you can be introduced first if you like. You really have no need to fear us, but I must get back. I have to turn my mate."

"Is she not already vampire?"

"No, and I wasn't ready to accept it for some time thanks to my old companion's deceit and lies."

"I think I will trust you enough to come to the house. I can always get away if I need to."

So we ran back and got to the house within seconds. But what we got home to was fucked up. Alice was trying to get to my mate, she had lunged at her but Rose jumped up and pounced on Alice. I saw her restrain her the way I taught her, then the visitor spoke:

"That is a move I haven't seen since my sire taught me and I last used it."

I quirked a brow and she chuckled a little "later"

I accepted that and I tossed Alice outside. I then told Rose to make sure she is dismembered and her pieces stored separately for safe keeping. She isn't to be put back together till she learns to not kill members of the family. Edward flew inside and stopped short when he saw the female beside, but slightly behind me. He walked at a human pace towards us and stood next to me.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Oh, well Alice tried to kill Bella, Rose blocked her and is seeing to her punishment now. I found someone on my land after I hunted. She stepped forward then.

"Hi, my name is Dani J. Ex-general to Maria of the south since before 1862."

She turned her head around looking at everyone. Then her eyes landed on Edward's, we all heard the intake of breath from them both. I think Edward just found his mate, fuck yeah. I looked over at my mate and walk over to her and sat with her in my lap.

"You alright baby, sorry I took so long, as you see, I ran in to…"

And then it hit me, Maria of the south. Ex-general. FUCK.

"Dani, you said you were with Maria since before my time, so does this mean she is your sire also?"

"Yes, so you are in fact my little brother."

"Well, at least I know whose reputation she trained and broke me to overshadow. Fuck that cunt should die, the shit she caused all of us vampires."

"Yeah, well you see, she died while in the midst of an orgasm. And no, I will not explain how it happened. But I wasn't part of the sexual act in any way. Ewww, no way will I touch her like that."


End file.
